Re-Digimon!
by The Celestial-Demon Alice
Summary: What if a girl from our world had died, but suddenly finds herself re-born in the world of Digimon. Knowing this, she uses all of her knoweldge that she still knows about Digimon and tries to survave that world. But things goes not as planned, when she soon realizes the changes that occure in the world. Moreover, what will she do when she starts to find out about her true prupose..
1. Prologue

**_Alice: This is only going to be a quick info about the story, the disclaimer is on my Profile under the general disclaimer. This story will jave parts from the first 4 (?) movies of Digimon, which I ofcouse do not own. But I do obviously own my OC' Kurai/Sam. Anyway I hope you will have fun reading, and I shall appologize for the grammar errors and oocness.*bows* Other than that, here is a quick list on what the parrings are going to be:_**

**_1. Taito._**

**_2. Takari._**

**_4. Koumi._**

**_5. Daiken._**

**_6. Iori and Miyako._**

**_7. Jouora (is not sure yet!)_**

**_I'm actualy not sure of Sora yet, cause I don't really like her. So there is a chance that she might won't be in the story at all or you, my dear readers can suggest something for her. The same goes for Kurai, like should she be paired up with a other OC or should she pairred up with one of the main cast or should she remain single or should it be a secret/supraise._**

**_Now I stop my rambling, please note that due to my OC. I see this as bit AU, either way have fun reading!_**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The begining of everything._

* * *

Let me tell you something, when I thought that I will wake up again. I did not expect to see everything blurry, well I knew it would be blurry but not more than for a few minutes. So it really gave me a mini heart attack when I couldn't see anything normally, after good five to seven minutes. But what actually caused to panic more, was the fact. That when I tried to call out for someone, it come out gibberish. Like I couldn't talk, and which I Cleary knew most be something bad, cause I'm sure I can talk just fine. Now, don't think that I'm done with my rambling. Because there was one more thing, that I didn't expect to do when I woke up, and that is to hear a certain voice. A voice, that I know albeit a little yet very well. Namely the voice of a certain mother of a certain goggle-head, whose name is Yuuko Yagami. And with that, I certainly knew that my hunch was right. Because I'm now 100% sure, that I'm in my favorite childhood Anime. Which is no other than, Digimon. If you ask me how this happened, then I can tell you all honestly. That I have no damn Idea about how and when this happened. But I can tell you what happen before this...which mean being born by a woman, who can't even cook to save her life. Don't get me wrong! I have nothing against her, but seriously, she should stop trying to cook. Okay, aside from that let's start with what happened that may have caused me to wake up in a freaking anime, while I try to forget that I may die young because of the food mad be Mama Yagami. I better learn to cook, as soon as I can.

* * *

**15 Minutes earlier.**

Before we begin let me tell you my name and a bit of my life, kay? My name is Samantha Regendorf. And no, I'm not complete german. I'm kinda mix between German and British. Either way, I did grew up in Germany. I was rather a normal girl, coming from typical family and doing well in school. I had a few two best friends, on which I could count on if there was a serious situation or anything on particular. Oh yeah and I was an Otaku, I actually started to like Anime's since I first saw them on the TV. And as I got older I became more and more interested in Anime and Manga, untill I got completely interested in the while Japanese culture and everything. My parents had nothing against it and my older brother was happy, that I turned out to be mostly like him. Given that I spent most of my time with him, when I was home and not over at one of my friend's home. Mom even told to me I used to follow him the most of time, that is. Untill I started to talk and we both began the habit of teasing each other, which sometimes ended in a sibling wrestling or throwing things at each other.

Anyway, back on what happened before _this_ happened. I like always was sitting cross-legged in front of my laptop, on my bed. Hearing music while searching for some fanfictions to read, meanwhile I was searching my mom come upstairs and asked me. If I could go to the supermarket to get a few things that she needs for dinner, so being the good girl I was. I asked why do I have to go, where her anserw was. That my brother won't be home untill dinner, seeing that he was over at his friend's home. Sneaky bastard, he knew very well that it was actually his turn to go to the market. Sighing I stood up from my bed and changed in something more fitting to go out of the house and to the market. My Blue eyes stared at my reflection in the mirror while I was tieing my brown-blondish in a loose ponytail. I quickly pushed my glasses back up when I saw and felt that they were almost falling off of my nose. Anyway after I was done with getting dressed and ready, I grabbed the money and list on what to buy, puting both of them in my wallet. I also grabbed my phone and put it in the left pocket of my dark blue jeans while I walked to the front door. I put on my black hoody over my black shirt, put on my white sneakers and left the house, being to walk to the market which will take me ten minutes to walk there and back home.

I quickly finished buying everything that was on the list and began to walk home, and then it happened. I actually forgot to look at the lap while crossed the street due to a message I got from Anna, I was already in the middle of the street while I was typing my anserw that I didn't notice the truck coming my way. I only noticed it when I heard a loud honking noise, which caused me to turn around and look at it, in which I dropped my phone in the progress. I could feel the gasp that left my mouth and my eye go wide, I was frozen there on the spot. Like an animal that sees the light of a car speeding torwards them. I stared at the truck, that was trieng to slow down but was falling to do so coming closer. Untill the next thing I saw complete darkness and starting to feel the pain spreading through my whole body, I was pretty sure that my ribcage was broken from the colliding, plus the bruises and scratches from being thowen away from the impact.

I slowly opened my eyes, not that I could see anything good, given that everything was mostly blurry. I could hear the fast talking of people as some where trying to see what happened while others while trying to call an ambulance, from far away I could her the siren of the police car coming closer here. But there was one thing that catched my attention, namely a beeping sound. I averted my gaze on the people and tried to make out the source of the beeping, turning my head slightly to the right while wincing in pain. I saw my phone laying a few feet away from me. It looked like the beeping sound was coming from it, which was kind of weird seeing that my calling and massage tune's were neither a beeping sound. And Before everything went black, I could swear that I saw my phone change into something else. Sadly I couldn't make out what I was, since I was steadily slipping into unconsciousness while the beeping sound kept repeating in my head.

* * *

And the next thing that I knew, was the feeling of being squeezed out from somewhere and everything else happend in a blure. So yeah, how I surely landded here was a mystery to me. But even if I'm here, I still don't have any Idea in which time line I was. That's when I noticed the other baby in my mothers -okay, that's really weird to say- arm. And yes, I slowly started to see clear. Anyway, the baby had turf of brownish or was black hair? and it was warped in a little blanket, plus her/his eyes were closed, so I couldn't see their eye color. Okay, this ain't helping me in any way to know in which time-line I may b-"Ms. Yagami?" suddenly said somebody, from the corner of my eyes. I saw a middle-aged nurse walk into the room and towards the bed. "Yes?" asked or said our Mother to the Nurse while looking at her. I only continued to stare at her, I seriously don't want to be mean. But the nurse looks way older than I think she is. But she could easily pass as my great-grandmother!

"I'm here to get the forms done, have you decided on the times?" asked the Nurse as she got a pencil out of her skirt pocket and waited for Mom to anser. Who in return nodded, "Her name will be Kurai." said Mom and looked at me. Kurai?...Okay, I just hope it doesn't mean anything bad. "And she will be Hikari." She said and looked at the other baby. The nurse nodded and wrote down the names while making a small complement to our mother about i-Wait! stop and replay. Did I just Hikari? I was actually born as Hikari's twin and with that, Tai's little sister! Seriously?...Then again, why should I complain? I always wanted to tease him, so I shouldn't really complain. But the most important thing will be, to keep the story-line from turning out different. Well everything will be alright...right?

* * *

**[Butterfly by Wada Kouiji]**

**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja  
Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na  
Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo  
Kitto toberu sa on my love  
**

_After an endless dream, in this miserable world  
That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all  
Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love_

**Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte  
Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou  
Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa  
Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai  
**

_I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind  
I'll come to see you soon  
It's best to forget the unnecessary things  
There's no more time to be fooling around  
_

**Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou  
Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakarana**

_What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies  
But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow_

**Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja  
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo  
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo  
Kitto toberu sa on my love  
**

_After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness  
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose  
Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love  
_

**Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte  
Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou  
Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte  
Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara**_  
_

_I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind _  
_I'll come to see you where ever you are _  
_Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy _  
_I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song_

**Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou **  
**Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai**

_What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town _  
_But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating_

**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja  
Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na  
Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo  
Kitto toberu sa on my love**

_After an endless dream, in this miserable world _  
_That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all _  
_Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay _  
_I'm sure we can fly, on my love_

**Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja **  
**Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo **  
**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo **  
**Kitto toberu sa oh yeah**

_After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness _  
_It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose _  
_Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay _  
_I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah_

**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja **  
**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na **  
**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo **  
**Kitto toberu sa on my love**

_After an endless dream, in this miserable world _  
_That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all _  
_Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay _  
_I'm sure we can fly, on my love_

* * *

_**3 years Later.**_

* * *

So in the last three years nothing much changed, I came to the fact to slowly accept the fact, that I will grow up here. Albeit a bit unwillingly, either way I was actually quiet in my life as 'Kurai' now. Not that I hadn't been happy in my life before this one...the problem is I don't know how I should I explain it. Either way, I found out quiet many things as Kurai. Like it looks like dear Yamato and Takeru lived in the apartment house next to ours, how do I know it? Saw them last time when I went down with Hikari and Taichi to play outside. And being the good sister I am, I suggested them to include Yamato and Takeru to play with us. Of couser I had to pretend that I didn't know them yet, moreover. I was happy that Taichi and Hikari have succeeded in convincing them. Now, if you ask while I wasn't there is a bit stupid. Cause I was there, the only thing I didn't do was talking to them, playing it was being to shy quiet easily. The other thing, if you ask me why I suggested them to play with us that time. Easy~ Looks like I forgot to mention something to you, I like to play matchmaker. So even if I try to keep in the story-line, there will be a few things that I will make sure that will and won't happen. Meaning I will try my best to make some of the pairings come true while the others won't happen. And the first two pairings will be: Taito and Takari. Cause admint it, Yamato would surely be better of with Taichi instant of Sora. Who to her more mature like way, would better be of with Joe~ Takari however, has always been more canon to me and I'm sure that there many fans out there -like me- who want's Takeru and Hikari as a couple. And before I forget, the palying with them together did turn out very well.

Okay, now aside from that. What else did change. Hmm...Well I found out what my name means and found it kinda funny, seeing that my and Hikari's name are the opposite of each other in meanings. There seriously didn't change much in this small three years, well. Aside from what is happening now. What that may be? Well to start with it, Hikari woke me up and dragged me over to our Dad's computer. Which I had no idea why, but was doing something weird. Seeing as there were orange or maybe red numbers while doing something like a countdown. Both of stared at the screen of the computer, from the corner of my eye. I have noticed Hikari's fife to fall out of her mouth, I dunno why but this setting is familar to me. But I'm quiet sure, but this was hundred percent not in the series. So, why is it so familiar?

"Dad?" Asked Taichi quietly, as I heard the door open again. "Hikari?...Kurai?...What are you two doing?" asked our brother us, and even if I wanted to. Somehow I couldn't look away from the screen. Slowly both, me and Hikari started to notice the egg that started to form. "Egg..." said Hikari softly, "Egg?" asked Taichi, I'm pretty sure. He had no idea on why Hikari said egg, that is untill he to saw the egg thing that started to come out of dad's computer.

_**The next day.**_

I yawned quietly while leaning my hand on my palm, while I watched Taichi make our breakfast. Since our mother wasn't home or so, said Taichi. I then looked from he to Hikari, she was hugging the digi egg close to her while whisteling with her fife as she talked with Taichi. "Kurai, what do you think should we do with the egg?" asked Taichi, I blinked once then twice before his question sank in my head. "Keep it?" I said or mora like questioned, through it looks like he took it a stament, given from his expression. "Really, you?" he said than placed two plates in front of me and Kari. "Thanks" I said as I began to eat, Kari only whistle before taking her cup and was about to drink, when the egg fell down and began to roll around. I watched a bit while Kari tried to find out where it did roll of to. She then looked at me, which caused me to sigh. It was the typical 'Please Help' look with the puppy dog eyes. And boy, is it effective by her. I climbed, yes CLIMBED down my chair. '_God, I hate being this small.' _I though to myself while I began to help Kari to catch the digi egg. Which I seriously start to believe was starting to play with us. Anyway we followed the egg back into our three's room and watched as the suddenly stood up straight. "What,what?" asked Taichi as he joined us by watching the egg, as it slowly began to hatch. Which in the end revealed a tiny and cute black Botamon.

I watched quietly as my brother and sister began to try to communicate with it, Kari having more luck with it than Taichi. After somewhile, Kari began to feed it with chocolate while Taichi went to anserw the phone as it rang. "You know, it might get stomache from to much chocolate." I said as I walked over to them and sat down beside Kari, this was one reason and the other was. That this way my chocolate, that she is feeding to Botamon. Through Botamon soon changed to Koromon and soon we had to clean up the mess he left on the floor. I sighed while watched as Kari came back with the cats food and set it down in front of Koromon. "No way, it'll eat that" said Taichi as he looked skeptical at Koromon. Actually I agreed to that, trough it looks like we were wrong. When Koromon did something that would go as kissing in normal terms to Kari after he looked at her grateful. Taichi being our dear brother tried to get Koromon off of Kari, in which he succeeded but also ended up with him being the one revising the kissing(?) from the way after finding out that Koromon can talk, he said something about a sign of friendship to us. After that we continued to talk to it till we had to go to bed.

* * *

**_Later that Night._**

I oppened my eyes as I looked at Kari, who had just woken me up. I blinked once when I saw her woried look, "Kari?" I asked slowly. My only anser was a whistle before she looked at Koromon woriedly. I got out of the my bed and walked over to Kari's bed, "Wake Oni-chan up." I said to Kari while trying to find out what was wrong with Koromon. Luckly Kari did what I told her to do, "Koromon?" asked Taichi while Kari looked from it to Taichi woriedly. "Koromon, whats wrong? anser me!" said Taichi but it was no use, since Koromon reminded silent. Even I didn't find anything wrong with it, so I didn't have any idea on what could have caused him to react that way. That is, untill Koromon was Agumon. And I have to say, this is a big one. Like, a really really really big Agumon. Heck, he even broked the beds of Kari and Tai! I the heard our parents talk outside of our room and it looks like Tai noticed it too, since he blocked to door from being oppened. Kari on the other hand oppened the window and climbed on Agumon, which I actually did too. Hey, when do you have the chance to climb on a dinosaurus again? Beside it looked like fun to, more then so when Agumon jumped from our room and down. Wonderfull, Mom's car now won't be able to ever be used again. After this Agumon started to walk around while me and Kari held on to him, and I can tell you that even from this far apart. I could still hear Tai shout out our name's. Anyway somehow we soon ended up in a fight with a other Digimon, whose name right now I can't remeber. And to be honest, it didn't look good for Greymon. Given that he was laying to the uncosciously, I bite my bottom lip. I won't cry, there is no way I cry now. Becuase I know that he can make it! I opened my eyes wide -which I hadn't even notcied that I closed them- when Tai suddently used the fife. Which woke Greaymon up and started to fight again, but sadly in the end. We don't know what happened, since both of them dissapeared. And actually, that was also the time that I started to cry with Kari as my knees gave away under me. Even when it was short, Koromon was still our friend and seeing this happen, is...is one of the worst feelings. Becuase It's like you lost some very precious...which we actually did.

* * *

At that time, I didn't realized. That the happeings were those that happend before the actual story started, and boy was I shocked that I didn't realized at first. Through there was something that I started to forget, namely my past life and slowly the fact that this was an Anime before. I don't know wether this is good or bad, but I guess I'm going to find out about it. That is hopefully, before I forget about everything in the next for years...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Alice: Finally Done! *falls back in her chair***_

_**Taichi: I hope you will actually finish this story and not store this somewhere on your computer.**_

_**Alice*laughs nervously*: No I won't beside, I have to write both seasons of Digimon in Kurai's P.O.V. So I'm sure that this is going to be one of my longest stories.**_

_**Taichi: hmm...**_

_**Hikari: Anyway R&& and you can flame, but Alice-san won't care about it much. Either way thanks you for reading [Re-Digimon] !*bows***_


	2. Chapter: 1

**A/N: I am thinking on raising the Rating, due to future chapters.**

* * *

_**Last time on Re-Digimon:**_

_**At that time, I didn't realize. That the happenings were those that happened before the real story started, and boy was I shocked that I didn't realize it at first. Through there was something that I started to forget, namely my past life and slowly that this was an Anime before. I don't know whether this is good or bad, but I guess I'm going to find out about it. That is hopefully, before I forget about everything in the next for years...**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Digital World._**

* * *

And yet again in my life, had I no idea on how I got into this situation. Like, I was pretty sure. That as Kari's twin, I was supposed to stay by her side, right? Now however...Pray tell me, how in god's name did I then end up in this summer camp too?! Since I was very sure, that Kari wasn't planned to appear till much later in the anime. Meaning I would appear with Kari in the Digital world and not without her! But nooo, life decided to have her way and made go to the summer camp too! What the heck seriously, I should be home and take care of Kari due to her flu. Yet, I'm here in this camp! It's not that have anything against the camp and the others here, well maybe something a bit against Sora. But that's not the point here, the point is Kari is home with a flu and as her twin I should be there and keep an eye on her, to make sure she is okay. Well...at least I get a better chance to matchmake the others, at least on good thing here. I sighed quietly at that and leaned against the tree, "if I think about then...it schould happen soon." I said and looked up at the sky.

Blinking once and twice when I saw something fall from the sky, which turned out to be snow quickly. I smiled a bit and slowly stood up, dusting of the little the dirt from my black shorts and violet shirt. I pulled down my hat to cover my face a bit and smirked, everything will start now~ I soon began to run after the others, when the wind picked and the teachers began to shout for us.

Us, meaning: Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Jyou, T.K, Sora and Me. Decided to hide in one of the houses a top of a small hill until the snow storm would stop, which of course happens soon...Not. Yes, you read right. I said 'not', want to know why? Because this freaking snow storm surely lasted for the whole night. An other thing I was sure of, should not happen. The storm was supposed to only last at max, an hour maybe but not a whole night!

Either way, since I am pretty sure that it's pretty late. It should be the best to go to sleep now. So I decided to lean on my brothers left shoulder, while Matt did the same to him. The only difference was, it was Tai's right side, he was asleep and T.K was leaning against him to sleep. Anyway I could feel Tai looking at me for a second before petting my head softly. Like he always does to me and Kari go to bed, I smiled at that a bit while closing my eyes and soon found myself in drifting of into a deep slumber.

* * *

_"Kurai" I blinked as I heard a voice call my name, sadly I couldn't see anything due to the darkness surrounding me. Why is it so black in the first place? Through...it kind of calms me down. Hmm, oh well. More importantly, where am I? If this is my dream, then I really should stop reading angsty stu- _

_" I can assure you, that this is not from the things you read. Kurai." Said a voice suddenly, I turned around to see where it came from, but I only saw nothing._

_" Whose there?" I asked, for now I won't let this voice creep me out. I blinked when I heard a light chuckle once, was...was it laughing at me?!_

_"Ah, no. I was not laughing at you but your thought's are certainly interesting." It said with amusement lacing it's every word. Ah, I could feel a vine starting to pulse at this. This thing was making fun of me, with me doing nothing against it. Just great, just fucking great._

_"My for a practically 22-year-old. You have quiet a language and at that, as a Lady too." It said, I clenched my hands into fists, when I realised what exactly it said._

_" What are you talking about? Are you blind or something, because I'm hundred percent eight years old."_

_" Mhm, and you think this going to fool me? But then again, we will have plenty of time to talk about this."_

_"What do you mean with: 'plenty of time' ? I thought this was only, one time thing!"_

_"Anyway, I wanted to tell you. That you need to find something." It said while chosing to ignore my previous sentence, cue the eye twitching._

_"And what would that be?" I asked, deciding to play along with this. Cause I'm pretty sure, it would only continue to ignore my questions and keep talking. So I better shut my mouth and try to understand this, than to be left confused as heck._

_" Your crest." It sai-wait what? What crest? There only eight, well nine crests if you count in Ken but he isn't part of this yet. So yeah, what freaking crest! This is not like it should be! This not how the story goes. Shit shit shit! I didn't mean this to hap-_

_"It wouldn't be good if the crest of ... gets in the wrong hands." It said and successfully stopped my inner rambling._

_"Crest...of what?" I asked, not understanding what it said._

_"Yes, I'm sure you know. That where ... is ... and where ... so is there ..." I could feel my brows furrow in confusion, I still can't understand what crest it is._

_"Shi- I need to go now, don't forget to get the c-" and what ever it was about say, was something cause it got cut off...Leaving me alone...in...this darkness. Which I have no idea where it is..._

_..._

_..._

...

...

...

...

...

_Fuck!_

* * *

"Ku...Kurai!" I quickly sat up and looked around, trying to find out where I was while yawning in the process.

"Finally, I thought I had to wake you up by pouring water on you!" said an unfamiliar voice. I blinked once, then twice and thrice while looking at the little thing on my lap. The little thing was what looked to be a small puppy with a golden collar around its neck, now this wasn't weird. The weird part is that, the puppy was talking to me. Yeah, the puppy was talking to me...I need to stop eating so much chocolate, it's not good for my health. Like, seriously not good. And I noticed that I said the word: 'Like' to much...I blame Poland for that one.

"Kurai! Kurai stop zoning out! Jeez.." said the puppy a bit annoyed, as it sighed. "uhm...only one question, who are you?" I asked it, come to think of it. But only now do I realize, that this puppy actually looks familiar.

"Glade you ask, I'm Salamon and you digimon partner." said Salamon quiet happily, the earlier annoyance completely forgotten. Salamon...Salamon!? Wasn't she supposed to be by Myotismon by this time? Plus she is Kari's Digimon...wait this is Salamon and when Kari meets her Digimon, the she is already Gatomon. Meaning this is a different Salamon and that I'm in the Digital World...Eh, was I always slow by realizing this kind of things? No wonder I had a bad grade in Maths.

"By the way, don't worry I'm your digimon and not your sisters. Genai can assure you that aswell~" Said Salamon and jumped from my lap, so that I can stand up, which I did. I dusted off the dirt from clothes, finding my digivice while I am at it. I then nodded at Salamon, showing that I heard her and understood.

"So...are the others here already, or am I the first one to arrive here?" I asked Salamon, sure I could have asked how in world did I even get her in first place. But I'm going to ask Genai when I meet him, first priority is my brother and friends.

"From what I saw, you are the first one to be here." She said while looking up at me, as I looked around. "Also there is an other thing I should tell you..." said Salamon after a few minutes of silence.

"and what would that be?" I asked, hope-ing that it won't be something bad. "Yasa said that you should not get close to the others, not untill they have killed Devimon that is. He said that it has to do with the things that should not change, but could be changed if you are there or so he said." explained Salamon to me while I nodded, and with that I have a other question for Genai. Through who was this 'Yasa' person? I oppened my mouth to ask Salamon about him but got cut off by her. "Also he said, that the matchingmaking is nothing bad and won't really affect this. And if there is a situation needed then you can meet them and talk to them, but only for the times where you could change something." She added while I nodded again, noting a other question for Genai. I have a feeling that untill I will actually meet him, I will have around 100 -if not more- questions for him.

"I see, so I'm free to practically follow them quietly without them noticing me. Right?"

"Yeah."

"I can also talk to them for a specific time, before a situation that I coud change. Right?"

"Uh-hu"

"And I'm free to matchmake them, right?"

"Yep, as long as it isn't obvious that you are there."

"Yeah...Can I ask one last thing?"

"You are already asking, but sure~"

"Who is this Yasa, you're talking about?" I asked with curiousity lacing my every word, Salamon however, stayed silent as she began to think or so it looked to me at least.

"Well...I don't exactly know who he is, only that he seems to be a friend of Genai. One that Genai believes in and the only other thing that I know is that, his full name is Yasahiro. But nothing else so, sorry." said Salamon, I only sighed at the lack of information of this person but smiled at Salamon. "It's okay and there is no need to say sorry, it's not your fault that you don't really know him. So it's okay~" I said and then took Salamon in my arms, who in return was at first supraissed but that was quickly changed in happiness, as she made herself comfortable in my arms. "So, how about we take a look around this are first?" I asked and Salamon nodded in return, I then began to walk in no real path to follow. Taking a look around won't hurt us, right? Beside it's good to get know, where exactly am I on file Island.

* * *

So, after what seemed -to me at least- of a good hour walking, we reached a cliff. Yes, a cliff. A cliff that lead you to a beach, where also a group of kids was. Looks like this is shortly before they get atacked by Shellmom, I think I stays aslong as Agumon evolves.

"Kurai?"

"Yes, Salamon?"

"Are those kids your friends?" I smiled softly at that question and nodded.

"Yep~ The one with the wild brown hair is my brother, his name is Tai. The one with the blond hair and selveless green shirt, is Yamato. The Little boy beside him in green is his little brother, Takeru. Both of them Are our friends since we were little. Anyway the girl with the pink head is Mimi, and the other girl beside her is Sora. The boy with the laptop is Izzy, through his actual name is Koushiro. And the last one, the boy who is still in one of the phone cells is Jyou. He is one year older that Tai, Yamato and Sora. the second youngest are Izzy and Mimi, and the third youngest is Takeru."

I explained to Salamon while pointing at who was who, when I said their names. Salamon nodded quietly at me, then turned to look back at the others, to watch them. I'm very sure that Salamon would have jumped out of my arms, if I had not hold her back when Shellmon started to attack the others. Either way, I have to say that the fight between Greymon -which is Agumon but has evolved in to Greymon- and Shellmon was short, but I'm glade that everybody is alright.

Slowly I turned away and began my way towards the Mountain, after all I'm not that interested into watching them as their Digimon evolve. No, thanks. So I will do other thing and wait for them by the lake, watch as Matt and Tai fight. Wait till both of them far apart from each other and a bit away from the group, talk to them and meet them in the mansion again. _Yeah, sounds pretty good to me. _I thought to myself and nodded at it. And with that I began our journary to the lake_, I just hope that everything is going to be alright..._

* * *

_Somewhere in an never ending of blackness, a chuckle that broke the silence, was heard. "Don't fear my dear, everything going just how it's should..." said a voice followed by the step of the figure that seemd to walk away where it was standing.  
_


End file.
